This invention relates to a metal surfaced electric guitar.
A musical instrument is known by its tone; in fact, tone is everything. There are numerous guitar designs, each producing a slightly different tone. Generally there are two basic types of guitar, a hollow-bodied, thin shell, resonant guitar, such as the classic Spanish guitar, and a solid-bodied guitar, such as an electric guitar. The hollow-bodied guitar depends largely for its tone and volume on the resonance within and of the hollow body produced by the vibrating strings. The electric guitar, on the other hand, depends largely for its tone and volume upon the interaction of the vibrating strings with the magnetic field produced by a pickup positioned under the strings. Generally the hollow-bodied guitar produces a softer, mellower tone, whereas the solid body electric guitar produces a crisper, brighter tone, one of longer duration. Because of these differences, the classic hollow-bodied guitar is preferred for "Spanish" or flamingo music performances, whereas the electric guitar is preferred for country blues and rock 'n roll music.
Innumerable variations of these two general guitar structures have been devised, all in an attempt to achieve a new, pleasing tone. Various pickup locations have been employed on electric guitars, again to obtain different tonal qualities. Electric pickups have been added to hollow-bodied guitars for the same reason.
An object of this invention is to achieve an electric guitar with a new, distinct, brighter tonal quality. This and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.